1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, which has a capacitor of a dual trench structure, and a transistor of a vertical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In realizing a SOC (System-on-a-Chip) design, if a capacitor and a transistor of a memory cell can be formed within a silicon substrate, it will provide many advantages to subsequent processes.
However, an existing transistor has a horizontal structure, and a gate electrode or a source/drain region in this transistor also has a horizontal structure. Thus, the existing transistor occupies large areas. Furthermore, in such a transistor, a minimum design rule is severely restricted, a fabricating process is complex, and device characteristics are not much improved.